


Neighbours

by AmmoHasTooManyFandoms



Series: Sam Winchester Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reader gets in with Sam at the end of chapter 1, Sam Winchester Bingo 2019, Sam has nightmares fight me on this, This is a long boi, Well it starts like that, but then it's just reader trying to comfort Sam, chapter 2 coming tonight probably, man i hate tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoHasTooManyFandoms/pseuds/AmmoHasTooManyFandoms
Summary: Square Filled: NeighboursSam Winchester’s bedroom is just down the hallway from yours, so it’s no surprise you can hear everything… especially when he just needs someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on. During a longer than usual stay at the Men of Letters’ bunker, you hear something going on in Sam’s room and think he might be getting attacked despite the heavy warding around the bunker- the angels, Crowley and Lucifer could still get in, it wouldn’t be surprising if something else could get in too.





	Neighbours

 

The Winchesters were closed off people. The word from other hunters was that if you could get through to Sam then you had a chance at getting through to Dean. However closed off they were, they still offered rooms in their bunker for hunters to rest in, however long they wanted, free of charge. Hunters around the bunker very rarely saw the Winchesters; if they saw anyone even slightly high in the pecking order it was Castiel or Jack, who was apparently Lucifer’s son. Despite this, no one dared to lay a finger on the kid- Sam and Dean would kill anyone if they tried to hurt him.

 

Your room was usually on the side of the bunker away from Sam and Dean; no one really took those rooms, they were reserved or in use by their close friends. When you called to ask if you could stay, there was silence before Dean spoke.

“Yeah, but ah- you might have to stay in a different room.”  
“That’s fine, as long as I don’t have to change rooms.”

“Nah, you should be fine. When you get here there’ll be an envelope with your key as usual, just go right ahead.”

“Thanks Dean, I appreciate it.”

“Yeah, sure- Cas, no, I wouldn’t- shit, I gotta go y/n.”

Just like that the phone line was quiet and you stuffed your phone into your pocket, chuckling to yourself. You were getting closer to the Winchesters over time, something that you’d had to work hard at. It took a lot of effort to get close to either of the Winchesters; especially Dean, but you’d had a couple conversations with Sam- the man was tall but gentle and very, _very_ intelligent. Rumour was that he’d attended Stanford before being drawn back into the life, and when you talked to him you found that very easy to believe. Sam was methodical, calm and compassionate when needed. Everyone knew he and Dean had a strong bond, and that he used to be the boy with demon blood flowing through his veins. Looking at him, you knew he wasn’t that person anymore.

 

Turning up at the bunker you punched in the code you knew well by now, the door unlocking so you could enter. Apparently the bunker now had a solid security system including CCTV cameras on the interior and exterior, a station to check if you were possessed or not, and a door that needed a code to get you in. The garage was the same. The Winchesters had been busy when they weren’t saving the world.

 

The bunker was quiet when you walked into the main room, surprised to see Dean Winchester himself sitting at the big table trying to figure something out. He had his head in his hands, clearly stressed, and you cleared your throat.

“Dean, hi.”

He turned his head, a polite smile making its way to his face.

“Welcome back y/n. Find your room okay?”

“Just about to. You look stressed, anything I can help with?”

Dean’s body tensed and you were worried you’d overstepped, before he sighed.

“Sam says you’re one of the best researchers he’s met in a while… let’s put that to the test. C’mere.”

You dumped your stuff at the entrance and walked over to Dean, taking a seat on the other side of the table. You knew not to get too close- Dean didn’t particularly favour close proximity unless it was his family. When you were comfortable he slid a book of lore over to you, with a notepad containing his messy scribbles. You skimmed over the info and the notepad, frowing.

“It’s not a Tulpa?”

“No, I’ve already tried that. What else could it be?”

“Well… I don’t know, this is kind of crazy but… could it be a fairy vampire?”

“A Vairy? Or a Fampire?”

You couldn’t help but to laugh at Dean’s suggestion, but when he sent you a glare you shut up.

“Well, yeah. Think about it, it’s sucking the blood from its victims, but before they died these people were apparently having the time of their lives. Fairies have the power to do that.”

“Shit, yeah. You could be right. Thanks y/n, I’ll look into it.”

You got up, heading back for your duffel when Dean called to you.

“Oh, by the way… Sam gets nightmares.”

“What?”

“Nothin’.”

Dean turned back to the lore and you raised an eyebrow, picking up your duffel. As you headed down the hallway toward the west bedrooms, you tried to figure out why Dean had said that.

Dean was strange, that was for certain.

 

When you got to your room you opened the door, surprised at how close it was to the amentities- usually the hunters were given the rooms on the east side of the bunker where it was a long walk if you wanted to pee in the middle of the night. You flicked the lights on and were pleasantly surprised at the condition of the room- you were aware Castiel had used his grace on some of the rooms when he had a spare moment; this was one of them. The room was clean, bed freshly made and still smelling slightly of lavender from a cleaning product of some sort. There was a piece of paper on the bed, and you picked it up, taking note of the name at the bottom.

What would Sam Winchester want to do with you? You rarely talked to him even when you were in the bunker if it wasn’t for professional purposes.

 

_Y/n,_

_Come to the library when you got a sec, I got a couple questions for you_

_Hint; there’s beer involved_

Now a beer sounded good, but talking to Sam was kind of random. You shrugged, deciding to unpack before going to search for the younger Winchester. Your clothes fit nicely into the wardrobe, and you tucked your duffel into the shirts so you didn’t have it hanging around in the open. Time to go and look for Sam.

 

He was indeed in the library, as promised when you got there. He looked up from his phone and sent you a smile, taking his feet off the table to get up and greet you. You went to shake his hand but he went in for the hug, the pair of you awkwardly laughing. You shrugged, and took the hug anyway. Sam was just as socially awkward as everyone said he was- according to other hunters he’d apparently had issues with anxiety even after moving into the bunker, but he hated everyone stepping on eggshells around him so it wasn’t brought up in conversation. Dean wouldn’t let it if Sam didn’t want to talk about it.

“Hey Sam, how are you?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Sit, I think Dean and I have a case that we might need your expertise on.”

You raised an eyebrow, sitting in the chair beside Sam- he was fine with you sitting nearby; way less likely to kill you compared to Dean. Sam shifted, gesturing to his laptop.

“So this thing is going around and getting parents who have a wandering eye. It leaves huge bite marks in their arms, but other than that… nothing. The parent dies, obviously, but- well, I dunno.”

“Hm.”

You reached for Sam’s notebook, hesitating and gesturing to it.

“Sorry- may I?”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

You slid the notebook over, opening it to the page Sam was on. His handwriting, while scribbled like Dean’s, also held its shape- he was good at taking notes and he had decent handwriting. You skimmed over what he had and he pulled his laptop closer, opening a new tab on Safari.

“It seems almost like a vampire, but it doesn’t add up. Vampires don’t go after people who have a kid and a wandering eye, they just feed.”

“I getcha… maybe it’s not a vampire, maybe a werewolf or a ghoul?”

“A ghoul? That would make sense with the parent dying, it’s a sad child… but what about the bite marks?”

“I- hm… maybe have a look around on child deaths recently, if the child died while the parent’s eyes were observing other people, then maybe they were bitten by something.”

“Hey, you could have a point… but what about-“

“-woah, Sam, when did you last get some sleep?”

You stopped abruptly when the lamp light caught the dark circles under his eyes, Sam shrugging.

“I dunno, couple days ago? I’m fine y/n, honestly-“

“-you don’t look fine to me. You can tell me to fuck off, but… you look exhausted Sam. It’s getting late, why don’t you hit the hay? We can catch up on this tomorrow when your brain is fresh.”

“Thanks y/n, but really, I’m good.”

Sam’s walls were going up so you dropped the topic, nudging his side with your elbow.

“So we’re neighbours for the next week or so. Don’t go, like, jerking off loudly in your room or something.”

“Very funny.”

Sam sent you a look that you registered as one of his famous bitchfaces and you laughed, getting up from your chair.

“Well _I’m_ tired, so I’ll see you in the morning okay? Make sure you get some sleep too, you can’t run without it for very long without it seriously affecting you. You know what happens when you hunt tired.”

“Night y/n.”

Sam sent you a different bitchface, but underneath you detected hints of… gratitude? Huh.

 

Back in your room you changed into comfy clothes, grabbing your laptop out of your bag to connect it to the internet. The boys had gotten incredibly fast internet working in the bunker despite the old wiring, and the password was taped to everyone’s headboard so anyone could use it. You had a date with Netflix that you were excited for and you settled down under your blankets, opening the app. As an episode of Jane the Virgin began you heard Sam go into his room and you relaxed, smiling against your pillow. Maybe your words had had an impact on him.

 

When you woke up your laptop had slipped to the other side of the bed, safely away from your body. You could hear something going on through the walls and you sat up, reaching for your phone. The noise got quieter for a moment before it got louder again, and for half a second you thought Sam was actually jerking off while you were in the room closest to him. You grimaced, before you heard sniffling.

Was Sam Winchester… crying?

 

A knock on Sam’s bedroom door did nothing to alert him and you cautiously turned the door knob, leaning in to check on him.

“Fuck off Dean,” Sam snapped and you frowned.

“It’s me Sam, y/n. You okay?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m fine. Good. Mm.”

He tried to take a breath to calm down, swiping under his eyes, and with the hallway light you could see he was now sitting up in bed.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, I just- uh. Y’know.”

“Nightmares?” You offered, and he tensed up. You’d hit the nail on the head.

“Well, yeah, I guess.”

“Oh, okay. Well, um… do you want to get a drink of water? Sometimes that helps to bring me back to reality.”

Sam looked up, meeting your eyes for a moment, before he shook his head.

“I’m okay, thanks though. I appreciate it.”

“Anytime. I’m gonna leave you to it, but… Sam, you’re not alone. If I’d gone through half of the things you have I’d have nightmares too.”

Sam was quiet and you backed out of the room, closing his door behind you. You turned to get back into your room and you jumped as you came chest to chest with someone.

That someone was Dean Winchester, and he didn’t look happy.

 

“What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything Dean, I-“

“-Sam’s upset, tell me the truth.”

Dean seemed pissed off and protective, and you swallowed.

“I was sleeping in my room and I heard crying. At first I thought, you know, he was having a little private time but then I saw that it was 3am and he was crying, not moaning. I went in to check on him, but that’s it. I didn’t touch him, I couldn’t get close enough to without feeling like I was scaring him further.”

Dean sighed, nudging you aside. He stepped into Sam’s room and you could hear the brothers talking. Deciding not to eavesdrop you went back to your room and lay down, closing your eyes and praying that the Winchesters got some sleep.

 

Soon enough a couple days turned into two weeks, and you found you were getting closer to the Winchesters, Castiel and Jack. They invited you for dinner a couple times which was nice and Sam always met you in the library to catch up on some research, or to trade notes on a case they were working on. You kept an ear out in case Sam had another nightmare but you hadn’t heard anything since that first night. He didn’t seem to remember the first night, and Dean pretended he didn’t know anything about it either when you talked to him. The only person- well, being- who knew what you were talking about was Castiel, who could sense when the Winchesters were in pain or emotional distress. He explained that Sam had a severe problem with nightmares and sleeping through the night- the last few years had not been kind to him. That was all Castiel was willing to disclose, though; he said you had to talk to Sam if you wanted more information.

 

It was barely 9pm when Sam stood from his chair, yawning as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Shit, I’m exhausted. You mind if I go to bed?”

“Not at all. Sweet dreams Sam.”

He disappeared down the hallway and you sighed, closing all the books you’d had out. Sam was tired, which was an indicator you should be going to bed too.

 

You’d just settled into the sheets when there was a knock on your door. You sat up, scooping your hair back into a ponytail.

“Come in.”

Castiel came in, and he closed the door behind him. You frowned, kicking off the blankets.

“Castiel, what’s up?”

“It’s Sam. Listen.”

You both fell silent to listen, and you furrowed your brows.

“I don’t hear-“

“-sh, wait for it…”

At that there was a yell and your eyes widened.

“Castiel, what was that?!”

“Sam is having a nightmare; I can feel it. You’re in it.”

“I’m _hurting_ him?” You stammered, but Castiel shook his head.

“You’re dying… Sam cares for you, y/n. He has a deep… affection for you.”

“We’re neighbours, I hear everything he does and I’m sure he hears me fart when I think no one’s listening.”

“You’re not just neighbours; y/n. Sam sees you as a good friend, and a trusting person.”

His head snapped to the door.

“Dean is out at the moment, it may be wise for you to check on Sam.”

“I can’t just- and he’s gone. Great.”

Castiel had disappeared with a flap of his wings and you sighed. Maybe it was worth going to check on Sam. You could hear him through the wall now, which was louder than even the first night.

 

“Sam? Can I come in?”

“No, please just- uh, stay out there for a minute…”

“Dude, if you’re busy beating your meat just tell me and I’ll fuck off-“

“-I’m not… I just need-“

“-Sam, I know you’re upset. I just want to help.”

There was silence for a moment, before you decided to take a chance.

 

Sam was resting against his headboard, sitting up with a hand to his forehead. Apparently he was freaked out enough he’d broken into a cold sweat, and you sent him a sympathetic smile.

“You don’t have to tell me what it was about, but if you do want to talk to someone you can talk to me. I promise I won’t judge, or be hurt if you want to tell me to fuck off.”

“No, it’s… it’s okay. Thanks.”

He gestured to the end of his bed but you took his desk chair instead, worried about setting him off.

“It’s okay, I- I mean… if you want to sit there you can, but if you don’t want to you don’t have to-“

You carefully moved to sit on the side of his bed, reaching for his arm.

“It takes a lot for you to let people in. I get that. I’m here if you want to talk, I don’t bite and I promise not to laugh.”

Sam chuckled lowly at that, stretching out his long legs. It was obvious he desired attention, love, and touch. You’d known that from the second you’d met him.

“Or… we can just lay here together, just for a bit, and you can get some sleep?”

Sam shrugged. When you went to get up he grabbed your arm.

“You’ll stay… right?”

“Yeah, Sam. I’ll stay.”

He sent you a sad smile and you got back on the bed- this time, closer to Sam. He didn’t seem to shy away and you lightly held his shoulder.

“Tell me, have you had someone tell you how strong you are recently?”

“I’m weak, don’t fuck with my mind like that,” he growled, almost pushing you away. You rolled your eyes, holding the back of his shirt.

“That’s what you see in yourself, but me, and Dean, and Castiel? We see more that we wish you could see too.”

Sam was quiet, chin resting on his knees as he thought about what you’d said. Instinctively you held the back of his head, playing with the ends of his hair. Sam leaned into this and you hesitated.

“Sam… you have so much on your shoulders. Maybe one day you’re gonna let it go, but for now maybe you should just lie with me, and get some rest.”

Sam nodded slowly, and surprised you when he began to lie down. You went to go over to the armchair in the corner of his room, suspecting he’d want space to sleep, but he held your arm.

“You said you’d stay.”

“And I will, Sam. I just thought…”

“No, please- I’m good if you are.”

You hesitated, before he grabbed you and pulled your body over his. Before you knew it he had you under the blankets with him, lying on his chest. You’d been expecting to spoon, but you had to admit this was okay too.

“I thought you’d be a spoon kinda guy, Sam Winchester,” you murmured into his chest. He smiled against you, and you felt a tentative kiss pressed to your hair. You wrapped your arms around his neck, rubbing circles into his tense shoulders. Sam rested his head back against the pillows, hands wandering on your body.

“I think this is the part where we have mindblowing sex,” you murmured.

Sam just laughed.


End file.
